Serie de recomendaciones
by HypnotizedD
Summary: Kiba descubre el sutil arte de la venganza.
1. No duermas en clase

**Serie de recomendaciones.  
___**Afanfiction by:** HypnotizedD.**

Naruto no me pertenece, hago esto por diversión y capricho.  
**Advertencias:** Este fic es AU y quizás tenga algo de OOC.

* * *

Capítulo uno  
**___1.** No dormir en clase.

Lunes a primera hora en la secundaria Konoha. Estado de sus estudiantes: mitad dormida, mitad despierta, mitad rebanándose los sesos (mientras estudian a última hora) y un minúsculo sector sentado (desafiando toda ley) prestando atención a la clase. Hinata, sentada en la última hilera de estudiantes, chocaba la punta de sus dedos índice entre sí mientras un gracioso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, se rebatía en su interior tratando de descifrar si era buena idea o no despertar a Naruto, que estaba a su lado. Iruka-sensei daba la lección de ese día, La etapa medieval o shûsei.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que el rubio estaba dormido, con todo y que daba unos ronquidos que bien podrían echarle competencia a un cerdo. Hinata giro sus orbes perlas fijando su atención en todo y a la vez en nada, unos cuantos puestos diagonal al frente, estaba Sasuke tomando notas más por inercia que por interés, Sai que estaba sentado a la derecha de Sasuke, estaba pensando en algo, o alguien, ¿Quién sabe? Mientras que diagonal a Sai, Gaara miraba hacia la absoluta nada, o eso pensó la oji-perlada hasta que se topo con la penetrante mirada acuosa, aparto la vista con rapidez poniéndose aun más roja y no la levanto hasta que escucho el ruido sordo de un libro impactando contra una mesa.

**¡Naruto! **– Hina sonrió de lado, ya no escuchaba ronquidos, sino más bien el asustado grito de Naruto. Levanto la vista hacía él y tuvo que contener la risa al ver al rubio mover los brazos hacía ambos lados pensando que estaba siendo atacado. –** ¡No te lleves mi tazón de ramen, maldito Baka!** – gritó a todo pulmón… hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un ladrón, ni de un tazón de ramen, sino de Iruka que lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de degollarlo con sus propias uñas, estaba en serios problemas.

**A la dirección **– prosiguió Iruka con tono amenazador. Las risas en general no se hicieron esperar. Todos estaban acostumbrados, era lo mismo: siempre. Todas las mañanas pero que fuera rutina no le quitaba la gracia –** Ahora.** – finalizo el mayor.

**Menopáusico **– murmuro entre dientes Naruto, levantándose de su puesto. Otra oleada de risas recorrió el salón mientras el rubio caminaba como condenado hacía la salida con rumbo a la dirección. Menuda reprimenda la que le esperaba, era la tercera vez en la semana. La directora Tsunade le iba arrancar la cabeza y exhibirla en algún espacio libre en la pared, después de hacer una hoguera y bailar como india alrededor de esta con una botella de Sake.

Hinata soltó un suspiro apenada. – **Debiste haberlo despertado** – murmuraron a su espalda. Se volvió a sonrojar y no tuvo ni que voltearse para saber que Kiba sonreía de lado. Tonto.

A lo lejos (aunque no tan lejos, si se llego a escuchar) se puedo oír con claridad el grito desgarrador de Naruto.

**¡Piedad mujer! ¡Piedad! Limpio cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa ¡Que no sea el baño!** – pero ni lloriqueos ni ruegos (por más de media hora) lo libraron de su castigo.

**Repito, debiste haberlo despertado** – repitió Kiba después de que la campana sonara. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, ya vería como recompensárselo al rubio.

* * *

Tenía este capricho desde hace rato, o sea, escribir un fic de Naruto.  
La idea base cambió un montón... espero que les guste. Es mi primer fic de este anime.

Soy neófita en este tema, asique unos cuantos reviews no me vienen mal. Ya saben para escribir algo medianamente aceptable.  
Por cierto, este fic es AU.  
_Xoxo__, HypnotizedD. _


	2. No hagas las cosas de mala gana

**Capítulo 2**: No hagas las cosas de mala gana.

A no ser que tengas un buen motivo.

Bah, ¿a qué hora terminaba mi turno? Ah sí, las tres… mmmh, ¿cuánto faltaba? Estaba a punto de fijarse cuando la rosadita salió de algún lado con esa expresión de 'te como, te como'

¡Kiba! – alzó la vista perezosamente.

¿Sí?

¿Qué crees que andas haciendo aquí sentado, ah? ¿Esperando que la comida se cocine por obra y arte de Magia? ¡Por si no te has enterado el restaurante está lleno! - ¿en serio? Miro sobre el hombro de la pelirroja y vio a todos esos clientes. Qué raro ni cuenta se había dado de que ya estaban topados. – Eres increíble, dejaste a la pobre Hinata allá dentro viendo cómo demonios se las arregla para cubrir todos los pedidos – y así seguía la pelirrosa con esa venita en la frente palpitando violentamente.

Rosadita, cógelo con calma, Hinata como ya dijiste sabe como arreglárselas, ¡mira este restaurante esta como si tuviera 5 personas cocinando al mismo tiempo! – se encogió de hombros, era cierto, todo iba de maravilla.

Kiba – comenzó amenazadoramente la otra – si no vas a ahora mismo a la cocina, te arrepentirás. – quizás el tic en su ojo debió asustarle, pero bah, se veía hasta cómica. Siempre había pensado que a Sakura le haría bien un trabajo de payasita, es más, deberían darle su propio reality show: "Cómo cambiar de canal en menos de dos segundos"

Se levanto con presteza sacudiéndose los pantalones bajo la estricta mirada de la loca, digo de Sakura y se encamino a la cocina. Odiaba que le obligaran a hacer cosas que no quería, pero la chica tenía un punto a su favor, el era un empleado y por más que odiará decirlo ella era la gerente. ¿Acaso la vida podía ser más de cuadritos?

Todo era culpa de esas geniales ideas de su padre de 'tienes que aprender a ganarte el dinero' todo porque Ino ya le había enviado por fax la lista de exigencias (que debía cumplir) para el día del baile (que era dentro de poco) deberían darle un premio por todas las cosas que él hacía por la rubia.

Entro a la cocina mientras se colocaba la red de cabello. Hinata estaba ahí moviéndose como toda una experta de derecha a izquierda, de las papas a la carne y de la mayonesa al kétchup. Impresionante.

Hinata… - la llamo, la peli-azul se detuvo al instante y se sonrojó notoriamente al verlo ahí de pie.

¿Ya terminó mi turno? – pregunto la oji-perlada abochornada. – Lo siento, a veces pierdo la noción del tiempo – Kiba se encogió de hombros.

No hay problema, no ha terminado, pero ve a casa yo me encargo. – Hinata asintió mientras corría a colgar su delantal, según él tenía entendido la chica había estado ahorrando para conseguirse un traje para el baile y quizás si se avivaba iría con Naruto.

En fin, manos a la obra.

Kiba – termino de picar la cebolla y levanto la vista, Sakura estaba apoyada en la ventanilla de pedidos.

¿Qué?

Ino y yo nos sentaremos a comer y charlar un rato. Nos haces unas hamburguesas, ya no hay casi clientes, asique no creo que sea un problema – eso quería decía "No creo que quieras un problema con Ino" Lucho por no poner los ojos en blanco y asintió de mala gana.

Sakura entraba de vez en vez a ver si estaba haciendo las susodichas hamburguesas, el claramente, iba mucho más lento de lo común a propósito. Le molestaba que le cogieran de esclavo. Hasta donde tenía entendido trabajaba para los clientes, no para Haruno Sakura.

Kiba, muévete – decima vez que le decía eso.

¿Todavía? – novena vez que entraba.

¿Pero ni las sodas nos puedes servir? – octava vez que se quejaba.

¡Kiba! – séptima vez que gritaba su nombre exasperada.

Joder Kiba, sé que no se te dan bien las tareas domésticas pero que no sepas cocinar es el colmo – Una risa por parte de Ino. Sexta vez que lo humillaba frente a su novia.

Sentía unas enormes ganas de arrojar todo lo que tuviera a mano, pero no, se controlo, a duras penas, pero lo hizo. No le convenía perder el trabajo.

Kiba, ¡sabes que no me gustan los pepinillos! – se quejo la peli-rosa. ¿Ahh porque la idea de estrellar su cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared, sonaba tan tentadora? Era la quinta vez que Sakura decía 'no me gusta tal cosa' y claro como Ino es su gran amiga (solo cuando le conviene) la apoyaba.

Sin más remedio volvió de nuevo a la cocina.

Después de ser jodido más de 4 mil veces.

De haber escuchado su nombre casi 3 millones de veces.

Y de haber recibido más de 200 insultos por parte de ambas chicas.

Al fin había terminado. Siguiendo todas las especificaciones. Listo.

Dejo la bandeja en la mesa de sus compañeras y miró el reloj. Las tres en punto. Su turno había terminado.

¡Kiba! – oyó a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa afable y pregunto - ¿Qué?

La soda sabe raro – kukuku.

Qué lástima, supongo que tendrás que arreglártelas sola. Mi turno termino – señalo el reloj burlonamente y se quito el delantal dejándolo en una de las bancas. - ¿Tú lo podrías poner donde va, no? En casa me esperan muchos deberes – suspiro con cansancio, haciendo el desfallecido.

Sakura frunció el ceño, con todas las venas posibles palpitándole en la cabeza y aparte, soportando la sonrisa burlona de Ino. Kiba se había salido con la suya, asique Ino había ganado la apuesta. Menuda cabreación.

Kiba salió del restaurante con una sonrisa de lado aguantando las ganas de reír, a veces la mejor manera de desquitarse con las personas, era no-intentarlo

¡Kiba! – entrecerró los ojos conservando la calma, le iban a gastar el nombre.

Dime, Naruto

¿Llegué tarde? Escuche a las chicas hablar de algo de una apuesta para hacerte perder la paciencia y y y … ¿Vas para allá? – el rubio respiraba agitadamente, atrás suyo venía Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Vengo de allá – explico. Naruto se puso pálido.

¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas terapia? Iruka debe conocer a alguien que sepa atender estos casos – murmuró el rubio para sí – Ya sabes el tiene problemas con su psicosos-de-mujer-embarazada pero no le gusta que yo lo divulgue… – Kiba alzo ambas manos parándole.

No me sucede nada. No necesito terapia. Estoy bien, en serio, no te preocupes. Te veo mañana ¿sí? – una palmada en la cabeza del rubio y el castaño ya se encontraba en marcha de nuevo. Naruto frunció el ceño confundido y se volteó para ver a Sasuke y los demás casi exigiendo una respuesta.

Debió de haber leído el libro "Como soportar las hormonas femeninas por más de media hora y no perecer en el intento" – Shikamaru lanzó una mirada cínica a Sai, pero sin hacer comentarios al respecto.

Bien Dobe, nos arrastraste hasta acá por gusto. Bien, no por nada eres usuratonkachi

¡Hey que no me llames así! – gruño el rubio.

Solo caminen – murmuró Gaara.

Bien, primero que todo:

No odio a Sakura, la puse así porque es desde la perspectiva de Kiba que estaba molesto porque no tenía ganas de trabajar.

No malinterpreten nada entre Sasuke y Naruto x'D esto es NaruHina, el prox. Capi habrá más de ello. Siempre me ha parecido que Ino es algo quisquillosa


End file.
